


Smells like love [Xans x Frisk]

by Jeyawue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Undervirus, Caring, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, ending maybe disappointing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyawue/pseuds/Jeyawue
Summary: Frisk falls out after spending many years inside the game. Xans takes good care of her.This won't happen in the comic. The ship won't appear in the comic but it's a possible one





	Smells like love [Xans x Frisk]

this won't happen in the comic but it's... Possible?

 

 

Finally, finally after so many years spending inside the game Frisk had fallen out. Time had touched the little child who was now a young attractive woman. After fighting everyday to survive it rather hit her dumbfounded when she suddenly stand in her living room again. Tears prickled in her eyes when the familiar smell of the house hit her, the old home and the monsters who surrounded her in seconds to cuddle her and celebrated their heros return. But Frisk was only filled with the joy of being home, being saved when her body decided to use that chance to rest. Xans grabbed the girl when she began to stagger and looked up to her (she was finally taller than the skeleton) with a concerned, scared but at the same time, relieved expression she never saw on him before. All monsters where talking excited at the same time, creating a mess of words which only sounded for the exhausted girl like a loud swish.  
Suddenly Xans' attacks surrounded her, slowly creating a circle of light around her which let the monster step back and falling silent. "don't stress her, ya all can talk tah her later. frisk needs ta rest.",the skeleton said when he suddenly approached her really fast. The now smaller monster pressed against her side and she already wanted to hug him out of reflex, when she was suddenly flipped and lifted in his arms. The brunette let out a surprised squeak and reached for the viruses shoulders to hold onto. The air was suddenly filled with pressure and the smell of iron when the room seemed to fold itself and disappeared.  
And now they were here.  
In her old room.  
She wanted to take a look at everything- despite her absence it smelled really clean after flowers but strong arms laid her gentle down on the bed before she was able to protest. When she touched the soft mattress she once again realized how drained her body was. She really had a rough time in the game. "Thank you, Xans.", Frisk smiled.  
The skeleton still looked somehow worried and concerned, only nodded and turned off the light.  
The girl was so happy to be home again. There would be a lot of problems since she is "suddenly" not the little girl anymore, but she would find a solution with her family, later when she rested. Frisk was about to doze off when suddenly dim blue light appeared together with the Virus. She blinked dumbfounded at Xans and his dim lights when he placed a warm blanket over her. "sorry sweetheart, yers iz still in wash, but thiz one is real' fluffy as well",the monster said in his rough voice and Frisk couldn't help but blush as he tugged her in, the same way when she was smaller.  
"Thank you.",she whispered.  
The light of Xans' wings adjusted again to an even dimmer version, barely even glowing but still. The young woman closed her eyes again feeling more relaxed and protected than ever.

 

Frisk didn't know how much time passed but a feeling at her cheeks let her mumble and open her eyes again. She looked in the face of Xans who seemed to kneel next to her bed. He looked really sad, the fangs turned to a frown. "sorry kiddo."he apologized quickly but he didn't remove his claws from Frisk' face, still caressing her cheeks in a careful, lovely way. His bones were surprisingly warm. "How long did I sleep?",she yawned which made the skeleton chuckle. The hand was pulled back but his chin rested now on the mattress, the different colored eyelights glowing at the human. "not fer long. two hours. didn' want ta wake yer up."  
It wasn't new that monsters stayed around her, even in her sleep, but after being alone for so many years it kind of felt strange. "Are you gonna kneel there the whole night?" "nah,",he replied, "until ya wake up again." His small smile turned again into a grimace. "i will protect ya."  
Frisk felt her heart clench at that, filled with love. She had nothing to be afraid for here. Her hand found her way on Xans' hood and caressed carefully his skull through it, avoiding the back with the scars. A quiet growl could be heard, the virus closing his one good eye and relaxing a little.  
"You know, you can also sleep in my bed. It's okay for me." The turquoise eye opened and stared again at her and a bonebrow was risen. Just then she realized that now when she was an adult it surely was weird to share the bed with Xans. He was a monster, a virus but still a boy- Right? She felt her face getting warm as Xans' smile stretched wider, like he read her thoughts, but before she could react he was climbing over her on the bed and rolled himself together a little. He nuzzled his skull against her side and sighed which only made Frisk blush harder. She could also feel his bony legs against hers. Why was it so weird now?  
It was quiet for a while but the girl still felt some tension in the air, but maybe it was just her and her weird-  
"i watched ya.", Xans suddenly whispered.  
"Mh?"  
A short silence.  
"i saw yer dyin' and fightin'... and i couldn't do anythin'.",he frowned. The Viruses were invisible inside the game. Frisk already guessed that they were around and watching her- She felt embarrassed for expecting their help when they were ingame without any might. "It's not your fault, you know that.",she replied eventually.  
"...i just- couldn' do anything." The girl bet she could hear the fangs of the skeleton grinding. Her thoughts were running; it made her sad that she worried them so much. Arms were gently scooted around the slim skeletons body, pulling him closer to her side and making his head rest below her chin. He went absolute stiff. Some minutes passed in silence, only Frisk petting the monster's skull in a lovely way until he relaxed again. "i saw yer growin' but itz still weird - that yer still the ol' lil kiddo",Xans chuckled.  
"Hey, I'm now taller than you!",the girl replied in false outrage. "pfff, yeah."  
"And I learnt a lot while I was ingame- Just see what a woman your "little kiddo" became!",she continued jokingly. She felt the skeletons chest shake with little laughter. He raised his skull and rested it onto his hand. The glow of his eye was so strong that it illuminated the area a little i a dim turquoise. He grinned. "so? yer look more like yer straight out sum' kind of crazy reality show. i dun' even dare tah call yer monster there "hair". Frisk pouted at that and broke the hug fully. "I found no hairbrush."  
Xans closed his lamp-like eye but she could exactly hear the grin out of his voice. "ya could have stolen one. few monsters have fur." She was about to reply when his warm claws cupped her face and he leaned towards her. "but fer real: ya became so beautiful." And then his sharp fangs softly kissed her forehead, leaving it fully unharmed. Again she felt the heat rising in her cheeks, turning her into a tomato. But thankfully it was for the monster to dark to notice... Right?!  
"U-Uhm.."  
What? She didn't even know what to say! 'Thanks?' No, shut up!  
Xans leaned back again, his eyelights looking at her intense. Frisk could swear that they pulsated a little. And yet his claws still on her cheeks, caressing them. "yer also became so brave. so strong." Frisk felt tension in the air. She wanted to do something, she wasn't exactly sure. Xans just-  
"sometimes yer cried. yer were so alone." He sounded so sad that it made her heart clench. She didn't realize the tear until a claw gently wiped it away. "but here ya won't be alone. ever.",he whispered, making Frisk' new soul beating louder.  
"i will protect ya. i promise, frisk." The human didn't realize that Xans came closer until his fangs softly brushed her lips. She was stunned for a moment, her brain couldn't process what just was happening. Right then also Xans already leaned back again a little, looking flustered himself. His face lighted dim with magic.  
"'m... not so good with romantic bullshit.",he then stated, grin apologizing, but Frisk knew that he was waiting at her reaction. It seemed like she thought for too long because Xans closed his eyes, his hands leaving her face to push himself up, ready to roll again on his side. The girl was filled with sudden panic- Oh no, did she fucked up? But she- she liked it! She just- didn't know- ...how to- And at that her body moved on it's own: She followed his movement and pressed her lips against his skull. Xans was taken by surprise but quickly leaned again into the kiss, his arms sliding behind her back. They stayed for a moment like this and Frisk really enjoyed ever second of this. She didn't even know that she needed that so badly. Suddenly the skeletons fangs opened up a little and quickly something warm and smooth redraw her lips. It felt like... Warm glass, but the girl knew that it was the monsters turquoise tongue which she saw back then so often. Her heartbeat went so fast, she hoped the skeleton wouldn't hear it, when she peeked her pinkish human tongue out to explore it's silky counterpart. At that a satisfied low purr could be heard. She sighed and felt all the tension falling off her as the ectoplasmic appendage caressed her much smaller one, curled around it and coated it in glowing salvia which somehow tasted sweet. The girl blushed even more that at anytime someone could come in and catch her wild kissing with Xans.  
So scandalous!

The slurping sounds alone made made her feel like she was on fire but then the virus broke the kiss- a string of glowing salvia connecting them before it broke and she was gentle pushed back onto the mattress. The sharp fangs started carefully to nib on her earlobe and then slowly wandering down at her neck, biting and kissing their way down, supported by the warm silky glass tongue. Frisk leaned her head to the side and couldn't else but making a soft sound. Immediately she shut her moth with her hand, feeling so embarrassed.  
Xans stopped his kisses and chuckled while nuzzling her jawline. "yer so cute frisk, dun' hide it, please." "You are not helping.",she squeaked, her voice higher than she excepted. He laughed happily. Even more embarrassed she tried to push him away but the monster easily cought her hands and grinned playfully.  
"Ahh, that's your fault-",she said, looking away sheepishly. He moved both of her hands in one of his and wandered down with the other one to her cut pullover and free stomach. Her nerves were on edge when his claws slowly drew circles on her stomach and wandered up under her pullover. "mhh, yeah i think it iz~"  
Xans literally had 'free hand' under her pullover since she entered the game with 12. And when she grew she didn't got a... Bra. What was even more worrisome is that Xans didn't seem surprised... Did he-  
Her thoughts were cut when his sharp fingers circled around one of her breasts, really close to it's core. The skin felt like it's prickling below his fingers. His bones now felt colder, like her body was on fire, drawing always closer circles until he brushed over the nub. She released the air she didn't know she was holding which made Xans chuckle again. "so cute.",he praised and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before sliding carefully her pullover up and himself more down. The fangs kissed their way down between her breasts and stomach, then up again. Her body always lift itself a little to nestle into the affection. The young adult gasped when the skeleton kissed her nub and glided his slimy tongue over it, caressing the other one carefully with his claws. She softly moaned and it felt like pure ecstasy but at the same time she couldn't help but worry.  
They were now already so far gone- But she didn't know if she was ready for it- She certainly didn't feel ready. It felt so good and Xans was so lovely and gently, but she was scared of what would follow. "X-Xans..",she tried to say but she wasn't sure how to tell him without rejecting him. He licked one last time over her breast before looking up to her. Fuck she didn't know how to tell him! It would be rejecting him but that's not what she want- she would just, maybe continue another time? It also felt so good but she wasn't ready! B-But he-  
"'m i too fast?",he suddenly asks, looking completely neutral, not disappointed or anything. "C-Can you read minds?",Frisk joked unsure. After that the skeleton grinned, pulling her pullover back down in instant and brushed the hair lovingly out of her face. "of course! an' i thought yer know me!",Xans answered extra dramatically which made her giggle. He then went serious again, looking into her eyes. "like i said 'm not teh best in romantic stuff. sorreh if ya felt urged ta... that." "I didn't felt urged, Xans.",she replied, pulling him closer, "I just felt it would end in... Sex." At that he grinned wider: Apologizing and lewd at the same time. Frisk tried to ignore I while continuing,"And I don't feel ready for that.. Yet. I thought you maybe would be hurt..." The monster leaned in and gave her a long soft kiss before replying.  
"no, it won't hurt me tah now ur thoughts an' feelin's. i don't wanna make anythin' wrong. it was mah fault. ya just came back today and i can- finally talk ta ya again, fin'lly feelin' ya again. i guess i got a lil' greedy.",he apologized while hugging her back. "We are both stupid",Frisk laughed, caressing the monsters skull. "guess we should catch moar sleep"  
"Mhhmm,", The girl placed her lips against the fangs before nuzzling close. "Nighty, Xans."  
"nite, love.",he whispered happily.  
"welcome home."


End file.
